


Wet Dream

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has an interesting dream during Levi's shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> the first ever snk fic i published on tumblr without know what snk was really about ahaha  
> anyways eren is in the dungeon chained to his bed and what not

Midnight shift sucked ass. 

And not in the good way.   
By the time Rivaille got down to the holding cells to stand guard, the little twerp Eren was already fast asleep, body lax in the bonds that held him prisoner. All the boy did was snore, twitch, and snore some more. 

Honestly, his time would be better spent killing titans or cleaning. 

Rivaille clomped down the steps to the holding cell to relieve the evening shift guard, hardly sparing the other a passing glance as he settled into his seat, legs crossed at the knee and eyes narrowed on the lump in the bed across from him. 

Hours upon hours dragged by and Rivaille considered breaking out his blade for some weapons practice when he heard a snort and then a moan coming from the bed. His craned his neck, wanting to peer over the pile of blankets. Another moan caused him to get out of his seat and wander over to the bars, fingers wrapping around him as he looked at Eren’s twitching form. The male’s brows were furrowed deep and his lips were twisted - in pain or pleasure, Rivaille couldn’t tell.

"Maybe he’s dreaming of taking a shit." Rivaille muttered, swinging open the cell door and stepping closer to the bed, somewhat fascinated with this development. That and the fact it was more entertaining than just sitting there waiting for sunrise. 

"-Levi…" Eren groaned, feet kicking his sheets away. 

Now, Rivaille knew that Eren went to bed with usually just a long shirt and underwear. Tonight was no exception. However, now that the covers were at the end of the bed Rivaille could see that the loose shirt did nothing to hide Eren’s steadily growing erection. 

"What’s this?" Rivaille mused. 

"Ungh Levi…" Eren groaned, fingers clenching around the chains that held him hostage, his body shifting and causing the shirt to ride up, revealing more and more. "P-please Levi…let me lick you…" Tongue flicked out. Rivaille shifted, not wanting to acknowledge the stirring beneath his own pants. There was nothing arousing about this. 

Nothing at all. 

Wanting a better look, Rivaille eased himself onto Eren’s thighs. The other was such a hard sleeper that he didn’t even notice, his body still squirming around as he mumbled incoherently. 

"…Feels so good…"

Rivaille grasped the edges of Eren’s underwear and pulled them down slowly, releasing the straining cock that slowly turned red from tip to base. 

"…Another finger please L-Levi…"

Rivaille leaned down and whispered into Eren’s ear, “What makes you think you deserve another finger?” A long languid lick along the ear accompanied the words.

Eren gasped, waking with a start. Rivaille sat up, his face a cool mask of indifference. “So, what is this?” Rivaille trailed a finger up the underside of the weeping cock. “Dreaming of me?” 

"L-Levi…" He bucked lightly, eyes closing. "I-"

"You what? Thought you were worthy enough to pleasure me?" Rivaille reached up and ripped the shirt from Eren and roughly pinched his nipples, eliciting a cry from those delicious looking lips. "Of course it would have to be a dream. As if I would let your filthy mouth on /any/ part of my body." He leaned down to bite on Eren’s nipple. His prisoner moaned, soft pants leaving him. 

"Ri-va-illlllleee…." Eren’s hips tilted up unconsciously as Levi licked and bit until the nipples were cherry red and tender to touch. When Rivaille lifted up, he noticed that his shirt was wet with precum from Eren’s profusely leaking tip. Lips twisted up in a snarl and Rivaille grasped Eren’s cock. He squeezed the length as his hand glided up in a milking motion. 

"Listen brat," Rivaille started, pulling a tissue from his pocket to rub at the stain on his shirt, his hand still working Eren. "You know better than to mess up my clothes. I should punish you for that." 

"P-please…" There was no sweeter sound than Eren begging for his punishment. 

"Tell me what you were dreaming about. Spare no detail." Eren’s face went completely red, embarrassment flooding him. Levi released Eren’s cock, smearing his semi-coated hand on Eren’s shirt. 

"Anything but that." Eren whined. He’d much rather be denied orgasm than tell Levi about his dreams. 

"Now. Or else I’ll call the whole scouting squad down here to see what a mess you’ve made." The smooth threat was not idle and Eren gulped, weighing his options. 

"Y-you were sitting in a chair," He started, closing his eyes so he could conjure up the scene again. "With just your gear and boots on, legs spread open on the arms of the chair. I was chained at your feet, and begging to lick your boots." 

"Do you want to lick my boots Eren?" Now Rivaille sounded amused. 

"Y-yes. You always clean your boots so tenderly." Eren panted. "And then, I wanted to lick you. Up that delicious shaft of yours, your balls, in between your cheeks. Everything."

With his eyes closed, Eren didn’t see Levi rubbing the growing bulge in his pants, fingers pushing past material to grasp his suddenly aching cock. He could picture the image clearly. 

"B-but, I knew you’d never let me lick you. So you made me climb in your lap and ride your fingers. You were saying all sorts of dirty things to me and I was begging for more." His eyes slowly opened, surprised to see Levi’s flushed face and his pants unzipped. His eyes zeroed in on the impressive length jutting from the Corporal’s hips. His mouth watered, wanting a taste. 

"Dirty things like what?" 

"Like, how filthy I was. How I had a greedy little hole and how I was a slut for you. A filthy little cum slut." He didn’t stutter over the words, but his entire body burned and the throbbing between his legs only intensified. 

"As if I would ever say such things." 

Eren gasped as his legs were suddenly shoved up and apart, exposing himself completely to Levi. “Look at you. Such a mess you’ve made.” he sighed in an irritated manner. “I’ll have to clean you up.”

Eren was going to ask what that meant when his world exploded around him. Levi’s tongue was on his cock, lapping up the sticky strands of precum that coated his length, all the way down to the cracks of his ass. He strained against his bonds, a hoarse cry leaving him when Levi’s tongue dipped along his clenching ass, strong hands holding his hips down so he wouldn’t buck. 

All too soon Levi lifted up, smacking his lips together. “Still not clean enough.” A smirk tilted the corners of his lips. “I guess I’ll have to clean you the only way I know how.” Levi fitted the head of his cock against Eren’s ass. “You need a deep scrubbing from inside out.” 

With those words, he shoved himself into Eren. Eren cried out in such unadulterated pleasure that it caused Levi to shudder. 

"Do you like this?" Levi grunted, pounding into the tight ass, keeping his face neutral despite the fact he was teetering on the edge of orgasm. It took all his years of training to maintain some sense of control. Eren, however, lacked the self discipline. 

"F-fuck yes L-Levi!" Eren thrashed against him, his body trying to suck Levi further into him. Eren’s cock bounced with each thrust and Rivaille grasped it and kept the tip pointed towards Eren’s face, not wanting to get the mess on himself. He played with the tip, smearing the white liquid around the head, teasing the slit and digging a finger into it. Cum spurted out, hitting Eren in the chest.

"Messy messy boy." Levi tsked, angling his thrusts so that he hit Eren in his most sensitive spot. The boy’s thighs quaked around him, signalling his impending climax. "Don’t you dare cum before me brat." he snarled. Eren whined in his throat but nodded, sucking on his bottom lip hard in an attempt to distract himself. 

Such obedience was so satisfying and Levi grunted softly as he allowed himself to rut into Eren until he exploded, filling Eren to the brim with hot seed. He slowly pulled himself out, watching smugly as the white liquid dripped from Eren’s ass. He slid off the bed and moved to stand by Eren’s head. “Clean me off with that disgusting mouth of yours.” He ordered, grabbing a fistful of Eren’s hair and turning his face towards his softening cock. Eager as always, Eren’s tongue lapped and licked, cleaning every inch of Levi, including his balls. Only when Levi felt that Eren had done an acceptable job did he step back, tucking himself into his pants. 

"L-Levi…please." His hips rolled up, cock still hard. Levi gazed at the display with feigned boredom. Rivaille cupped Eren’s length and stared at him. 

"Get yourself off." 

Eren couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, but he supposed he would have to make do. Closing his eyes, he thought about his dream again as he thrust his cock into Levi’s hand, knowing that it wouldn’t take much. With just a few short thrusts, he came in hard spurts that coated his chest with Rivaille’s name on his lips in a soft prayer. 

Finally sated and completely worn, Eren succumbed to sleep soon after, his body going lax in his bonds again. Levi rolled his eyes, surveying the mess. Looks like he would spend the rest of his shift cleaning.

———————-

When Eren woke, his body felt deliciously sore. He had had the most wonderful dream. Rivaille had fucked him good and hard and they had made an absolute mess of everything. His eyes flicked open and he half expected to see the tell tale stains on his shirt and the sheets coupled with the scent of sex in the air. 

Instead, he just smelt the stale musk of the holding cells and scratchy sheets on his body. He lifted himself up as far as his bonds would allow him too, confusion on his face. Rivaille sat in his seat, legs crossed at the knee and his head buried as he cleaned his blades. 

"Corporal?" He questioned softly. 

"What brat?" Levi snapped. 

"Nothing." He shrank back into his pillow, eyes staring up at the ceiling. "I guess my dream was more realistic than I thought." 

He completely missed the look Rivaille sent him before the doors to the holding cell opened, sunlight flooding in. Levi switched out with the next guard and with nothing else to do, Eren closed his eyes. 

Maybe he could go back to sleep and have that wonderful dream all over again.


End file.
